


i hear your voice, feels like flying

by tmylm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pitch Perfect 1, Skydiving, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: When the Bellas’ bus breaks down and they need to raise money for a new one, Chloe inexplicably suggests jumping from a plane. Did Beca mention she’s terrified of heights?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	i hear your voice, feels like flying

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that I somehow got this idea from the lyrics _“I close my eyes, oh, God, I think I’m falling out of the sky, I close my eyes, heaven help me”_ , in Madonna's _Like A Prayer_ , but alas. (Special shout out to Carter's reaction of: “you know that song's about a blowjob right?”)  
> 
> 
> Enjoy!

It started about a month ago now.

Honestly, when the Bellas’ bus had broken down beyond repair, Beca had seen it as some kind of sign. She’d never particularly wanted to join the a cappella group in the first place; it was simply a way to keep her father off her back, to show him she was making an effort to immerse herself in the college lifestyle she’d never even wanted to be a part of to begin with.

The Bellas had been her one-way ticket away from Barden and out to LA, she’d never planned to actually _care_ about them—much less one particular Bella even more so than the others.

And it seems kind of messed up to Beca, the fact that she doesn’t outright hate the woman to have invaded her privacy by literally inviting herself without warning into her _shower_ , but she just...she doesn’t. In fact, she is positive that it is entirely impossible to even attempt to hate Chloe Beale. Chloe is...well, on a superficial level, she’s really freaking hot, but Chloe is so many other things, too. She is kind, perhaps the kindest person Beca has ever encountered; she’s pretty damn hilarious, too. And she has these big, ocean blue eyes that somehow manage to draw Beca in, to put her under some kind of spell that Beca doesn’t even want to try to break…

Okay, so maybe Beca has a little crush, one that she had never expected to develop, but it’s totally fine. It is completely manageable, something that she has safely under control...even if it does kind of terrify her to her very core. It really is not a big deal.

Anyway, as much as Beca really did not care all too much about the bus breaking down, the same could not be said for Chloe.

After her initial breakdown, rambling about how if the Bellas couldn’t afford official, branded transportation they’d be the laughing stock of their upcoming competitions, she’d called an emergency meeting in the Bellas house, a place that _still_ totally confuses Beca—why does an a cappella group need their own specific campus housing?

Whatever, Beca doesn’t plan to be at Barden for too much longer; she’ll never have to worry about living in the Bellas house...

“We could do a bikini carwash?” Stacie had suggested casually, lips smacking together to really appreciate the unfathomably juicy strawberry she had been enjoying in a strangely sensual manner.

“In November?” Cynthia-Rose had responded with a neatly arched brow.

“I’d wear a bikini all year round if I could,” Stacie had shrugged, but the idea had ultimately been vetoed in favor of various other suggestions, none of which seemed to quite land.

Throughout the conversation, Beca had remained dutifully quiet—again, the issue of transportation really did not feel like the huge deal to her that everybody else seemed to consider it. She’d simply sipped contentedly on the soda Chloe had provided for their impromptu meeting, and enjoyed sporadic handfuls of their shared bowl of cool ranch Doritos, all while casting quick glances toward Chloe every now and then.

“I notice some people aren’t quite contributing as much as the rest of us,” Aubrey had pointed out through pursed lips, hazel eyes narrowing in scrutinizingly on Beca’s face.

Aubrey has never liked Beca, never even wanted her to be a part of the group, something she has made abundantly clear from the start. Honestly, Beca doesn’t understand how she even got in; it had to be Chloe’s doing, because it sure as shit was not Aubrey’s.

Beca had responded with only diverted eyes and a small shrug, focusing instead on popping another chip into her mouth. Aubrey had lifted a neat brow, the stern expression on her face giving way to the subtle upturn to the corners of her lips.

(God, Aubrey is so fucking smug… Beca really doesn’t much like her, either.)

“What about a sponsored skydive?” Chloe had chirped into the relative silence of everybody’s deep thoughts, the suggestion causing Beca to almost choke on the mouthful of chips sliding down her throat.

Of all of the ridiculous ideas tossed out there throughout the course of the evening, that one had been the least appealing to Beca. The thought of any kind of height is enough to terrify Beca beyond belief; she doesn’t like airplanes in general, there is absolutely no way she is going to voluntarily throw herself from one.

Fortunately, Stacie had piped up then.

“Jumping from a plane?” she’d questioned, brow quickly crawling toward her hairline.

And thank God, too; Beca may not like Chloe’s idea, but she would never want to be the one to shoot it down, not when she’d seemed so weirdly excited about such a horrifying thought.

“Strapped to a hot guy?” Stacie had continued, satisfied grin easing onto her lips. “Count me in.”

_Thanks, Stacie._

Regardless, Beca had counted on at least one other person disagreeing with Chloe’s suggestion—mostly because it is entirely insane. However, as she sat in silence, waiting for somebody to speak up, she hadn’t quite noticed the scrutinizing gaze boring into her from their less appealing captain, hadn’t noticed that Aubrey had seen just how horrified Beca looked by the very thought.

“I think that’s a great idea, Chloe,” Aubrey had stated enthusiastically. “I’ve done it before, it was an incredible experience. I’m sure we’d raise plenty of money doing something that seems so dangerous.”

That’s because it _is_ dangerous, Beca had thought.

Much to Beca’s dismay, everybody had nodded along in agreement, and Lilly had added something that nobody had actually heard, but that sounded suspiciously like, _“I parachute out of my dorm room every morning,”_ and Beca had wondered if everyone was completely out of their minds.

“Are you serious?” she had eventually piped up, staring at the multiple sets of eyes drifting her way.

“What’s wrong, Beca?” Aubrey had questioned, that same neatly plucked brow pulling upward once more in an entirely accusatory manner. “You don’t like Chloe’s idea?”

Instinctively, Beca’s panicked gaze had shifted directly toward Chloe, and she’d seen the look of excitement on her face slowly melting away to one of disappointment. It had tugged at Beca’s heart in the most excruciating way, caused her to clear her throat and forget her own fear for a moment.

“No,” Beca had clarified quickly. “No, I do, it’s a cool idea. I just… I don’t know, we might have shitty weather or something. Like Cynthia-Rose just said, it’s November. Can’t always count on good weather, right? Plus, it’s probably expensive. Doesn’t that kind of defeat the purpose?”

“I’m sure the weather won’t be a problem,” Aubrey had sniffed, stare burning into Beca a moment longer, before turning to flash Chloe an encouraging smile. “Besides, my dad has connections, so the cost isn’t an issue.”

“Then it’s settled,” Chloe had announced brightly, pushing herself smoothly up from her seat to clasp her hands together excitedly. “We’re doing a sponsored skydive. You guys, this is going to be _so_ much fun!”

Well, _fuck_.

* * *

It started about a month ago, the journey that now sees Beca seated in an uncomfortable plastic training room chair surrounded by the other girls, all dressed in the protective clothing provided by the company arranging their skydive, and trying to digest all of the important safety information they have just been fed.

Beca has had a month to back out of this now, a month to swallow her pride and admit that she can think of absolutely nothing she wants to do less than _jump_ from a fucking _plane_ , but Chloe is so annoyingly, adorably excited. She has been so excited the entire time, talking about how this is something she has wanted to try forever now, and that she is so glad she gets to share it with all of her favorite people... At what point was Beca ever supposed to tell her no?

“You’re quieter than usual,” Chloe’s bright voice cuts almost startlingly into Beca’s horrified thoughts, her shadow looming beyond Beca’s bowed head. “Are you nervous?”

“What?” Beca’s fear filled eyes snap upward, sweaty palms resting heavily over her thighs. She takes in how ridiculously good Chloe looks in the bright blue skydive jumpsuit, something Beca knows she herself looks like a total weirdo in, and _holy shit_ , Chloe’s hair looks amazing pinned back the way she currently wears it… But that is not the point. Beca quickly clears her throat, head shaking in spite of her deeply rooted worry. “No, no, I’m good. Not nervous.”

“Me either,” Chloe hums contentedly, plopping down comfortably into the spare seat beside Beca. She twists her body to better face her, and Beca cannot help but follow Chloe’s movements. “Okay, so maybe I’m a _little_ nervous, but mostly I’m excited. I think this is going to be so much fun.”

“Yeah?” Beca questions, lips arching upward into a natural grin despite her many reservations. It is kind of crazy really, the way she is practically staring possible death in the face here, but that Chloe Beale can somehow make her forget all of that with a simple smile.

Man, she really is in deep.

“Yep,” Chloe nods enthusiastically. “And we raised so much money, too.”

While Beca is anything but excited for their impending jump, she has to admit that it really had been a good way to make the money they’d needed. In fact, they have far surpassed their initial goal, with some of the Trebles even donating in the morbid hope of at least one fatality. Taking both the money and Chloe’s sheer, unbridled joy into account, it really is almost worth it… _almost_.

“What are you doing after?” Chloe questions, foot drumming restlessly against the floor.

Honestly, Beca has really not thought that far. Her mind has been far too consumed by the possibility of her parachute failing and the fact that she probably won’t make it out of this thing alive to think about what comes next, so she just shrugs lamely in response, trying to keep her tone as nonchalant as possible. “I don’t know, probably just gonna study or something.”

“Study?” Chloe echoes incredulously, brow rising upward. “It’s Saturday! And this is going to be such a rush, you’re gonna have way too much energy to sit around and study. No,” Chloe shakes her head quickly, fingers straightening out the slightly baggy fabric of her jumpsuit. “We’re hanging out afterwards. I know this really pretty hiking trail, and it passes by this super cute Irish style pub. We can hike out all of our energy, then we can grab an authentic pint of Irish beer…” her nose scrunches then, “made in Georgia.”

In spite of herself, Beca cannot help the amused expression that begins to spread onto her face. Chloe is...yeah, she’s just really damn cute, Beca really does not know how to say no to her—obviously; she wouldn’t be waiting around to jump to her impending doom if she did.

“You’ll come, right?” Chloe presses, bright eyes shining hopefully.

“Sure,” Beca nods, figuring there is no point in even trying to protest. In reality, she doesn’t even want to—she will take any extra time with Chloe, even if everybody else will be there, too. “I mean, if everyone’s going.”

Chloe quickly shakes her head, brows knitting gently together. “Oh, no, not everyone. Just me and you.”

The idea that Chloe wants to spend time with her, without the addition of the other girls, takes Beca aback slightly. Her jaw slackens in the most pathetic way, and she doesn’t really know what she is going to say in response, but she doesn’t get the chance to do so anyway, not before the instructor pops up to grab their attention.

“Alright, Bellas. We’re all ready for ya.”

Beca is still staring dumbly in Chloe’s direction, so she witnesses the enthusiastic shine in her widened eyes, hears the excited squeal to fall from her lips in response. Beca’s heart doesn’t even have the time to fall out of her ass, because Chloe quickly reaches out to grasp onto her hand, and Beca is almost positive her soul somehow leaves her body for a moment.

It takes her a second or two to come to her senses, though Chloe has already stood and begun to tug Beca right up with her. It is fortunate really, considering Beca is sure she would not have been able to move herself, not with the knowledge that their next stop is the literal _sky_.

The plane is large enough for the whole group, all of whom begin to chatter excitedly amongst themselves as they make their way aboard the craft, and Beca really does not understand how she seems to be the only one entirely petrified by this whole ordeal. Like Chloe, everybody else seems genuinely thrilled, while Beca prays silently for a last minute thunderstorm to render their dive an impossibility.

Unfortunately, she has no such luck, and Beca can only hope that her palm is not sweating too obviously as it presses to Chloe’s, who has still made no attempt to let go. Beca might question that—the same way she would question Chloe inviting her out without the other girls—if she wasn’t busy registering the fact that they are really about to do this. As it is, she takes an inexplicable amount of comfort from Chloe’s fingers slotting casually between the gaps in her own, even as they take their seats aboard the aircraft.

“Okay, _now_ I’m a little more nervous,” Chloe admits sheepishly, long fingers squeezing gently onto Beca’s hand. Her foot taps against the floor of the plane, but there is still a bright grin plastered onto her lips. “Way more excited, but definitely a little nervous.”

“Yeah,” Beca agrees under her breath, head bobbing along slowly. “Nervous and excited. Same.”

She is _so_ not excited.

On the ground—man, Beca misses the ground so, so much—they’d been given plenty of information, plenty of instructions and safety tips for their impending dive, but the main instructor begins to reel off more as their plane climbs to heights that Beca doesn’t even want to think about. None of it really registers to her, though. All she can really compute is the way her heart is beating in her ears, the fact that the next time she touches solid ground, it will be after jumping from the sky.

God, she does not want to do this. She really, really does not want to do this.

“Alright, who wants to go first?”

The instructor’s question causes Beca to involuntarily shudder, and when his eyes land on her briefly, she quickly shakes her head. Fortunately, he does not draw attention to her silent protest, and it doesn’t seem that Chloe notices it, either.

Unfortunately, however, Aubrey does.

“What’s the matter, Beca?” she questions in a tone laced with entirely insincere concern. “Are you okay? We’re _very_ high up, it’s okay to be scared.”

This time, Chloe follows Aubrey’s scrutinizing gaze toward Beca’s horrified expression. Unlike Aubrey’s, the look of concern on Chloe’s face is very much a genuine one. “Are you scared?” she asks, pad of her thumb beginning to brush gently over the back of Beca’s knuckles.

While Beca glances between the two for a short moment, she eventually responds with a small shake of her head. “No. No, I’m fine,” she lies, quickly clearing her throat. “I just don’t want to go first. Uh, Aubrey’s done this before, right? Maybe she should go first.”

“She can go second,” Stacie chimes in, standing dutifully from her fold-out seat and striding toward the nearest parachute-equipped man. The sinful smile on her face precedes a quick wink. “Strap me up.”

At any other time, Beca would likely roll her eyes—fondly, of course; Stacie is kind of hilarious. Right now, though, she is just grateful to have the spotlight shifted away from her, and sinks back slowly into her seat, gaze fixing itself on the opposite wall so as not to accidentally catch anybody else’s eye.

Almost as if they are not practically a million feet in the air, Stacie somehow makes her departure from the plane look easy. She barely even pauses, doesn’t seem to second guess her decision to jump. She just...jumps, and the girls all chuckle in response to the loud, _“Woo-hoo!”_ they hear echoing along behind her. All of them but Beca, anyway.

Lilly goes next, and Beca wonders if she really does somehow parachute from her dorm every morning, considering the literal silence that follows her descent. She seems to find it neither fun nor scary; it is almost like a second nature, very normal activity to her, and Beca genuinely envies her nonchalance.

The plane clears of Bellas much too quickly for Beca’s liking; she wishes at least one of them would stall, that they’d take longer breaks between each person’s jump to give her a little more time to psych herself up. They seem to be moving at lightning speed, though, until the only three left to go are Beca, Chloe and, unfortunately, Aubrey.

“You’re up, Beca,” Aubrey states, and Beca decides that there is far too much sick pleasure in her tone as Beca’s frightened gaze shoots toward her. In fact, she kind of wants to ball her fist and knock the satisfied smile directly from her face, but instead she just freezes up, hand unintentionally clenching onto Chloe’s, and Aubrey continues to eye her with a tilted head. “Beca?”

“Yeah,” Beca says, sucking in a shaky breath as she begins to push herself from her seat. Pulling her hand from the comfort of Chloe’s is way harder work than it should be, and Beca suddenly feels very lost without its coddling warmth in her own.

Her legs feel like jelly as she shuffles slowly toward the beaming instructor, ready to strap himself and his parachute to her back. She doesn’t quite make it close enough to him before her feet seem to stop working, though, and Beca finds herself momentarily frozen to the spot.

“Beca?” Aubrey prompts, brow arching curiously.

“Yeah,” Beca manages, sucking back another shaky inhale, before her head slowly drops in shame. “Yeah, no, I can’t do this.”

“What?” Aubrey fake gasps, palm flattening dramatically over her heart. “But I thought you agreed that this idea, _Chloe’s_ idea, was great?”

Beca’s jaw clenches then, and she hates the way she can feel a sharp prickling at the backs of her eyes. She is not sad so much as scared and kind of humiliated, neither emotion she believes deserves her tears. “I can’t do it,” she repeats, this time in a quieter, shakier voice.

Aubrey fake gasps again, and Beca is sure she is going to make another snide remark, but Chloe chimes in before she gets the chance to.

“Aubrey, stop it,” she hisses, quickly pushing herself up from her seat. She shuffles dutifully toward Beca, palm flattening protectively against her upper back. “Beca, are you okay? What’s going on?”

“Yeah,” Beca nods, flinching slightly at first in response to Chloe’s initial touch, though she relaxes some then, blowing out a sharp breath. “I do, I think your idea is awesome, Chloe. But, dude, I’m…I’m fucking terrified of heights.”

Chloe watches her expression carefully, hand running delicately, comfortingly over Beca’s upper back. “I didn’t know that,” she says softly, offering Beca a sympathetic smile. “You never said anything.”

“I know,” Beca murmurs through a small, defeated sigh. She blinks back the salty liquid welling up behind her lids. “I just...I saw how excited you were, and I didn’t want to be the only one who let you down.”

“You think I’d be let down?” Chloe questions, brows inching closer together. “I wouldn’t,” she gently shakes her head. “You really don’t have to do this, Beca. I think it’s amazing that you even got in the plane and came all the way up here, but even if you hadn’t, you still wouldn’t have let me down.”

Beca’s watery gaze shifts toward her then, and she takes in the sincerity in Chloe’s kind eyes, the softness of her small, genuine smile. Despite the fact that she assumes they are all on the same page here, that she is definitely not going to be doing this, her legs still shake uncontrollably beneath her. Chloe seems to notice, and reaches up to grasp gently onto Beca’s shoulder, twisting her body to face her.

“It’s really okay,” she promises sincerely, warm gaze searching Beca’s expression. “If you want, we can still tell everybody that you did it. The girls won’t say anything.”

Beca's shoulders relax then, and she opens her mouth to respond, to explain that she really doesn’t care whether people know she totally chickened out or not, before—

“But she didn’t,” Aubrey points out very matter-of-factly.

Almost in unison, both Beca and Chloe’s heads snap in her direction. Chloe shoots her an incredulous look, and if the words _Aubrey, you need to shut the fuck up_ came out of the mouth of sunsine embodied, Beca would truly not be surprised. Beca, on the other hand, only narrows her eyes at the self-satisfied look on Aubrey’s smug face. Somehow, that look, that nasty, smug expression, seems to fill her with uncharacteristic strength.

“You know what,” she growls under her breath, reaching up to wrap her fingers around Chloe’s for a moment where they still settle against her shoulder. She gives Chloe’s hand a light squeeze, before carefully moving it from her body, then continues her halted path toward the man with the parachute. “Let’s do this.”

“Beca…” Chloe frowns, mouth twisting as she watches Beca turn her back to the man, who doesn’t seem to be hesitating in getting things prepared. He is probably used to last minute freakouts up here, after all. “Ignore Aubrey. You don’t have to do this, I promise it’s okay.”

“No,” Beca shakes her head adamantly, fixing her goggles in place and then sticking out her arms with much more confidence than she even registers as the man tugs the straps securely around her. “People gave us money for this, it’d be pretty shitty of me not to do it. And there is no way I’m giving General Pukes-a-Lot over here anything more to hold over my head.”

While Aubrey indignantly scoffs, Chloe cuts her a quick glare, before turning back to Beca with a much softer expression. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Beca nods shortly, legs still shaking uncomfortably, but she somehow finds the strength to move them as the instructor strapped to her back begins to guide her toward the open door. “Yeah, I… Yeah, I’m doing this.”

Despite her initially skeptical expression, Chloe’s eyes seem to brighten then. She seems to think it over for a short moment, before an awe filled smile begins to relax its way onto her lips. “Okay. If you’re sure,” she nods enthusiastically. “You’re not gonna regret it. Just don’t think about the first part, then you’re gonna have so much fun.”

“Yeah,” Beca murmurs, confidence failing her momentarily the closer she gets to the edge. She makes the mistake of looking down, though quickly tips her head back then, heart jumping directly into her throat. “I’ll let you know when we get down there.”

Regardless of the fact that she is practically hanging over the edge already, Beca is still not totally sure she is going to go through with this. However, Chloe is watching her expectantly, drowning her in a look filled with utter pride, and Beca reminds herself that everybody else has jumped already, that they have all been fine. There is a skilled professional attached to her back, wearing a large parachute, one that _probably_ won’t fail. She hears him saying something to her, something about keeping her head back, so Beca simply holds her breath, eyes squeezing tightly shut, until suddenly there is no ground beneath her feet.

Beca is sure she blacks out for the first few seconds of their descent, though she soon finds her voice as she comes to her senses, and screams loudly into the cold air whipping against her cheeks. Her heart is apparently fixed perpetually in her throat, and her body jolts sooner than she would’ve expected with the parachute’s fast release. It is not an enjoyable experience for her, not even slightly, but it is certainly an _experience_ , and as the other girls eventually come into view the closer they float toward the ground, she finally comes back into her shaking body.

Soon, her feet are touching the grass in a less than soft landing, but despite her slight crash into it, Beca is positive she has never been quite so happy to see solid ground before. Her ears are still ringing from the loud wind screeching by them throughout her descent, but she registers the sound of excited cheers from the other girls, and once she has been unstrapped from the harness and steadied back to her feet, Beca somehow manages something of a _smile_.

“Good job, buddy!” Stacie grins proudly, hand harshly patting her on the back while the other helpfully pulls off her goggles for her. “Aubrey owes me fifty bucks.”

Beca wants to question her, or even to scowl or something in response to the fact that they had apparently been placing bets on her, but she decidedly does not quite have the use of her voice yet, nor total control of her facial expressions. She simply sucks back a few deep breaths, reveling in the odd sense of adrenaline coursing through her body.

“Look! Chloe’s coming!” Jessica or Ashley squeals excitedly—honestly, Beca is still not entirely sure which one is which—arms waving manically in the air.

Beca’s ears are _still_ ringing, voices around her still somewhat echoed, but she can hear Chloe’s delighted giggling growing louder the closer she travels to the ground, and Beca finds the strength to whirl around in time to watch her make her much more graceful landing.

Somehow, even with entirely windswept hair and deeply rosy cheeks, Chloe still manages to look incredible, still manages to take Beca’s breath away even more so than the literal skydive had. Her heart is still hammering wildly from her own jump, and it shows no signs of slowing as Chloe wriggles from her harness, legs a little wobbly as she begins to make her way toward the rest of the cheering group. Seriously, even the removal of her protective goggles looks somehow modelesque.

Beca really doesn’t know where her own strength comes from, how her legs suddenly begin to move as she makes her way toward Chloe with apparent purpose. Clearly, it is the adrenaline still swirling through her core that helps her to move so steadily, even more so as she reaches out her hands to grasp tightly at Chloe’s rosy cheeks, before Beca leans in to plant an eager kiss to upturned lips.

 _“Whoa…”_ she hears someone gasp behind her, though Beca is really not focusing on anybody else. Her palms cup at Chloe’s flushed cheeks, and while Chloe seems to stiffen for the briefest of moments, she quickly melts into the impromptu kiss, soft lips pushing gently back against Beca’s. Long arms loop easily around her middle, cradling her in a protective hold, until Chloe is tugging Beca’s body flush against her own, before slowly dipping her in the cheesiest, most ridiculous movie-style kiss Beca can even imagine.

“Called it,” Stacie quips behind them, but again, Beca is really not focusing on her.

The same way Chloe’s do, Beca’s lips curve upward into the kiss neither had actually planned. Her smile remains firmly in place even as Chloe eventually pulls just slightly back, though only far enough to sweep her widened, sparkling gaze over Beca’s face.

Somewhere close by, Aubrey makes her smooth, safe landing, and while Beca glances toward her briefly to see her brows arched in blatant surprise, her gaze is soon pulled back in by Chloe’s stupid, adorable face, her fingertips brushing delicately against rosy cheeks.

“Did you enjoy that?” Chloe questions in a soft voice, amused smile curling at the corners of her mouth. She makes no effort to straighten up, and instead continues to hold Beca in their movie-style dip, while Beca’s eyes study her face, take note of the deeper pink to her puckered lips.

“Jumping out of a plane?” Beca questions, smirk painting itself onto her mouth. “Fucking hated it.”

Chloe only grins brightly in response, gaze still sweeping over Beca’s awestruck expression, before falling not so subtly toward her kiss-puckered lips. “And the rest?”

Beca has no verbal response for that, at least not an intelligible one. She doesn’t...talk about things like this; she doesn’t _do_ things like this, but evidently Chloe is the obvious exception. Instead, Beca cranes her neck to close the gap between them once again, melting effortlessly into the way Chloe’s lips, increasingly familiar already, press so perfectly against her own.

Honestly, if she’d known it would take this kind of adrenaline to have her finally kissing Chloe Beale, the kind that comes with literally jumping out of a plane... Well, maybe Beca would’ve jumped much sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, no Aubrey hate here, I don't know why I made her so mean in this... I promise I love her normally. Anyway, here's my [tumblr](http://chloebeale.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
